


walking the wild side

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: They know they're taking a risk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For lonely prompts week day 3  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/460451.html?thread=71444131#t71444131  
> Any, any/any, come take a walk on the wild side, let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain

They're taking a chance, meeting here in Jitters where anyone could see them. But he and Caitlin are friends, have a story all prepared about how they just happened to meet here, decided to share a table together, just in case anyone should happen to come across them. 

But he'd be lying if he said the hint of discovery wasn't a little bit exciting. 

And from the glint in her eye, the curve of her lips, he thinks she feels the same. 

They manage to get through lunch without any interruptions, talk about their mornings, plan their evening, absent any meta human activity of course. They even manage to share a slice of cheesecake for dessert and Joe considers asking her back to his place and being late back to work before thinking better of it. 

He mentions that to her on their way out the door and she smiles as she looks up at him. "I would have said yes, you know," she replies and he groans at the images that fill his head. 

When they step out into the street, rain is coming down in sheets and Caitlin reaches into her purse, pulls out an umbrella. "Walk you to your car?" Joe asks, and they both know that rain or not, he's not taking no for an answer. 

Caitlin looks at him, lifts one eyebrow. "In this? We'd better run." 

So that's what they do, and because he's trying to stay dry under the tiny umbrella he takes another chance and wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close as they dodge puddles and the rare other pedestrian also on the street in this weather. 

They're breathless and laughing by the time they get to her car and she grins up at him as she puts her hand on the door handle. "I'll see you tonight?" she asks and, in this time of living dangerously, he decides to take one more chance. 

One of his hands covers hers on the handle of the umbrella, his other goes to her hip, pulls her close. He feels her smile widen as he covers her lips with his and he thinks to himself that they really should do this more often. 

She doesn't disagree - instead she kisses him again.


End file.
